Tanzut
Tanzut, the Battle Master, is a lupus Philodox, a respected member of the Silent Striders in the Brazilian Amazon. Biography Tanzût is the leader of her own Warg. She came to South America in search of her enemies: the Followers of Set. After a battle in Medellín nearly killed her, she fled to the jungles of the Amazon and discovered the war. She quickly joined up for the fight, rising quickly in the ranks. The war is only a temporary distraction for her. She realizes the need to aid Gaia, but her seething hate for the Followers of Set may drive her to leave soon. Hunting down the vampires who drove her tribe from their homeland ages ago is her driving goal. The secret behind Tanzût's hate is arcane. She is possessed by an ancestor who died under the fangs of a Setite. The past lives of a Strider's ancestors are normally closed to their experience, but Tanzût is different from the rest of her tribe. She wears this wondrous ability as a curse. Why she alone among her tribe has this ability to call her ancestors is a mystery, but the dead have seized the opportunity and use her as a tool for vengeance. She's a very quiet person, thinking that there's very little that needs saying. When she does speak, it is plain and straight with no attempt at subtlety. She is on a mission of vengeance and have little time for anything else. Tanzut has hieroglyphics tattooed all over her body, and speaks very little. She is the battle master of her own Warg in the Amazon. She is possessed by an ancestor who was killed by the Followers of Set, and is now obsessed with wreaking vengance on the Kindred. Appearance In Lupus form, Tanzût is an Ethiopian wolf, lean and sleek with reddish-fur. In Homid form, she appears as a woman of Coptic descent with dark hair and complexion. She has Egyptian hieroglyphs tattooed all over herself; they appear in all forms. She wears worn-out, loose-fitting clothing. Trivia *She was a Fostern in Rage: Warriors of the Apocalypse but she has since risen to the rank of Adren in Rage Across the Amazon. Character Sheet Tanzut, Battle Master Tribe: Silent Striders Breed: Lupus Auspice: Philodox Rank: 3 Adren Renown: Glory 16,000; Honor 12,500; Wisdom 13,000. Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 4, Athletics 3, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Empathy 2, Primal-Urge 2, Streetwise 2, Animal Ken 2, Drive 1, Melee 4, Kailindo 3, Stealth 4, Survival 3, Enigmas 3, Investigation 2, Rituals 1 Backgrounds: Contacts 3, Past Life 5 Gifts: Heightened Senses, Scent of the True Form, Speed of Thought, Resist Pain, Scent of Sight, Summon Talisman, Weak Arm Rage: 4 Gnosis: 7 Willpower: 6 Merits/Flaws: Driving Goal (destroy all Setites) Rites: of Talisman Dedication Fetishes: Stalk the Heart (Level 4, Gnosis 7; this is an Egyptian wand which will lead the user to the location of a vampire's heart - whether it is in the vampire's body or placed elsewhere, such as a Setite's heart. A successful activation roll must be made. Tanzût has dedicates this item to herself and can summon it with her Gift), Sword of the Avenging Son (Level 5, Gnosis 6; this Egyptian sword is very old. A spirit from ancient Egypt resides in it, seething with hate for the Followers of Set who destroyed its homeland. Against Setites, this sword doubles its damage Dice Pool once activated. This is dedicated to Tanzût and she can summon it with her Gift). Gallery Tanzut.jpg|Rage card showing Tanzut in Lupus Tanzut2.jpg|Rage card showing Tanzut in Crinos. References *WTA: Rage Across the Amazon, p. 44 *WTA: Rage: Warriors of the Apocalypse, p. 57 Category:Lupus Category:Philodox Category:Silent Striders Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character